A melhor Parte de Mim
by gisllaine farias
Summary: de NXzero , HG, momentos angst de HG *-* emotiva nesse dia tambem '


**A melhor parte de mim (H/G)**

**Autora:** **Gislaine**  
**Status:** Concluída  
**Censura:** Livre - G  
**Capítulos:** Único  
**Shippers:** Harry Potter / Gina Weasley  
**Modelo da Fic:** Songfic  
**Música:** A melhor parte de mim – NXZERO  
**Período da Song:** Durante o livro Relíquias da Morte.

**Resumo / Resenha / Prólogo / Trailer:**

- _Ao beijar Gina Weasley, antes de partir para a Guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem (N/A: proibido dizer seu nome XD 'tabu'), Harry sai pensativo do quarto da garota, e ela fica olhando-o ir, para longe dela, perigosamente longe. Ao olhá-lo ir para o desconhecido, ela lembra de uma música que aprendeu com Hermione._

**Capítulo Único**

Era tão difícil não saber o que esperava lá fora, o quão teria de correr risco, arriscando seus únicos e melhores amigos a quem podia confidenciar tudo o que lhe era destinado, e ter de arrastá-los junto, para o perigo que o aguardava. E ainda deixar sua amada, desprotegida, com a certeza de que seu pior inimigo tinha uma vaga sabedoria de que ele amava aquela menina, que jamais poderia viver num mundo onde ela não existisse. Por mais que Rony lhe dissesse para não se aproximar da irmã, não lhe dar falsas esperanças, ele mesmo tinha falsas esperanças de que um dia pudesse sair vivo daquela batalha e ser feliz com a única pessoa que o fazia ter vontade de viver, acima de todas as coisas. A única garota que realmente tinha tocado seu coração, a única que o fazia esquecer de seus problemas, tornando-o insignificantes diante de tanta beleza, de tanta pureza. A garota que o compreendia, mesmo que não pudesse lhe contar tudo, a garota que o completava, e a única que respondia aos seus chamados, sem nem mesmo saber para onde ela o estava chamando. Jamais suportaria a dor de saber que ela houvesse se machucado por qualquer coisa, mesmo que apenas um arranhão, ou um machucado em seu coração. Ela… Gina. Ela, que fazia ver o menino melhor que havia dentro dele, o menino que sabia amar. Não o garoto deprimido que sempre fora, com problemas além do que um emocional adolescente podia ter, era ela quem o fazia ver que havia algo além do Potter. Ele via o Harry dentro de si. Por mais que quisesse mantê-la longe e segura, sempre pensava nela. Em seus sonhos, ele jamais a abandonava, e ele vivia ao seu lado sempre. Mas apenas em sonhos. Era sempre assim. Apenas em sonhos podia ser feliz.****

A melhor parte de mim  
Leva o meu caminho até o você  
Isso é o que me deixa mais forte,  
Me faz tão bem  
Me faz tão bem  
Que perco o medo,  
E me sinto melhor  
Já posso enfrentar  
Todos os meus problemas,  
Pois agora sei

Pensar em Harry Potter doía, apesar de saber que o menino que a deixara ali era o que ela mais amava, e que ele era o único que tinha respondido ao seu amor com toda a força que ela mesmo duvidava que ele tinha. Nenhum dos meninos que ela havia se envolvido era tão carinhoso, atencioso, prestativo como ele era, tratando-a como uma boneca de porcelana que merecia ser cuidada numa redoma de vidro. Quantas vezes tinha se sentido tão bem com apenas um sorriso daquele menino tão especial dirigido à ela? Quantas vezes ela tinha se sentido completa apenas ao vê-lo ali, esperando-a para ir aos jardins da escola, ou apenas para tomar café? Quantas vezes tinha amado passar as mãos por aquele cabelo preto arrepiado que tanto fazia falta para ela agora? Já não tinha mais conta de tantas vezes se sentira tão diferente apenas com a presença dele. Mesmo que a ferida do dia em que ele lhe deu as costas, no velório, ela ainda tinha pensado nele como seu namorado, eterno amor, que nem mesmo ninguém poderia acabar com essa força. Ela sabia que Harry apenas tinha lhe dado as costas porque sabia que jamais cumpriria o trato se olhasse nos olhos dela mais uma vez e ela arriscasse lhe dizer algo que o faria ficar ao seu lado, ao invés de mantê-la segura longe de seus perigos. Por mais que tentassem se ver distantes, sempre se encontravam, invariavelmente sempre estavam um na presença do outro. Sendo arrumando algo, ou se alimentando na pequena mesa apertada na cozinha. Isso fazia com que ela se sentisse bem, sentisse que seus caminhos levavam um até o outro, e que jamais eles iam amar outra pessoa. Apenas com a presença dele ali, ela tinha a esperança de que tudo desse certo; perdia o medo que tinha de ele não sobreviver, e ela sabia que poderia enfrentar tudo o que viesse sabendo que Harry pensaria nela em cada minuto de sua ausência.  
**  
Que quando acabar voce vai estar aqui,  
Eu posso ver  
Posso sentir  
Quando tudo acabar será voce e eu,  
Mais uma vez  
Posso sentir  
A melhor parte de mim**

Ambos sabiam que quando tudo acabasse bem, voltariam para os braços um do outro. E intimamente Gina queria que fosse o mais rápido possível. Ela sentia isso, apesar de não saber de nada; Sabia que Harry voltaria para ela, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E seriam felizes, onde quer que fossem, se estivesse juntos, eles seriam felizes.  
Quando acabasse, seria apenas ele e ela, não ele, Voldemort no meio e ela, separados assim por seu destino incerto. Odiava pensar que sua vida poderia ser totalmente diferente se aquele humano tão horrível não nascesse, ou não gerasse um mal tão grande dentro de si. Porém, ao pensar naquele monstro, ele se lembrava invariavelmente em Gina, seus pensamentos iam de encontro à ela, sem que percebesse. Ele se atiraria frente à qualquer feitiço que mirasse aquela garota que o fez ver o lado bom de viver. O lado em que seus pais puderam viver, no pequeno espaço da vida que tiveram. O amor deles durou tão pouco, porém, forte o bastante para Viver Além da Morte.  
E mais uma vez, viu a melhor parte de si, como Dumbledore sempre dizia: Foi o amor, Harry.

**E no momento certo  
Meu lado bom vai aparecer  
Me mostra a coisa certa a fazer  
Me faz tão bem  
Me faz tão bem  
Que perco o medo  
E me sinto melhor  
Já posso enfrentar  
Todos os meus problemas,  
Pois agora sei**

Pensar em Gina lhe dava a força que precisava, a coragem de ser cada vez mais rápido com aquela missão, mostrando os caminhos, clareando a trilha que devia seguir. Era como se ela fosse a luz que permanecia mostrando o caminho, mesmo que no escuro. Ao olhar o Mapa do Maroto, agradecendo intimamente seu pai por ter sido tão inteligente, podia até ver uma áurea brilhante em volta do nome dela. Sempre pensar nela, lembrava-se dos bons momentos que com ela partilhou, que faz parecer seu melhor lado da vida. Fazia tão bem olhar Gina em seu dormitório, que até mesmo dormir para ele era mais sossegado, sabendo que ela estava segura em Hogwarts. Seus medos eram dissipados com a onda de alivio ao saber que ela ao menos estava um pouquinho feliz, mesmo que ele não estivesse, pensar na alegria dela já o fortalecia, fazendo-o mais forte para poder enfrentar o próximo dia, pela manha.

**Que quando acabar voce vai estar aqui,  
Eu posso ver  
Posso sentir  
Quando tudo acabar será voce e eu,  
Mais uma vez  
Posso sentir  
A melhor parte de mim**

Ela sabia, ela sentia que estava sendo observada, mesmo que seu dormitório estivesse vazio, ou que suas companheiras estivessem no mais profundo sono. Ela acordava, como se ele estivesse suspirando ao seu lado, como se ela pudesse ver ou sentir aqueles olhos verde-vivos que tanto amava ali, ao seu lado, observando-a com viva curiosidade e alegria, tudo o que ela mais sentia saudade no mundo. Seus olhos, verdes, por trás dos óculos, era a única coisa insistente que ela tentava guardar em sua mente, escondida para não distrair-se em qualquer lugar, teimava em aparecer em frente sua visão, atrapalhando toda a sua concentração, mergulhando neles, mesmo que fosse apenas em sua mente. Ela sabia que, mais uma vez o pensamento não saía de sua cabeça, que quando acabasse, toda aquela guerra, aquele temor, aquelas mortes, que Harry estaria por trás disso tudo para acabar com tudo, ele voltaria para ela, com os mesmos olhos verdes, inalterados, sorrindo para ela, amando-a como havia amado no ultimo semestre de aula, que por sinal, foram os melhores meses de toda a sua vida. E ela podia sentir que ele ainda a amava do mesmo jeito que ela ainda o amava, sem mais nem menos do que tinham se amado.

**A melhor parte de mim... **

A melhor parte dos dois: O amor, incapaz de ser vencido pela distância, ineficiente ao tempo, inútil com seus esforços vãos de separá-los, e nem a Morte, que tinha cruzado com um descendente passado dele, seria capaz de apagar todo esse benéfico amor. Até mesmo Hermione e Rony, naquelas épocas em que o amor deles caminhou junto, na escola, sentiam o quanto era poderoso, o quanto era bom estar perto de duas pessoas dotadas de áureas tão boas quanto a deles, a paz que exalava de ambos, a união, a confiança e principalmente, o sentimento bom que jamais se perderia: o carinho de um pelo o outro.

**A sua presença já me faz tão bem  
Eu não vejo à hora de te ver sorrir  
Quando tudo acabar voce vai estar aqui  
Quando tudo acabar voce vai estar aqui**

Mesmo ali, na Sala Precisa, abarrotada de gente, como Miguel Corner, seu ex, e Cho Chang, a ex dele, ela não se sentia ameaçada com a presença de ambos. Seus olhos apenas o olhavam, com a saudade intensa, que no meio de tanta gente ela tentava esconder. Seu coração palpitava mais forte de que a tempos não sentia palpitar. Era quente, era doce, era calmo e veloz ao mesmo tempo. Era ótimo vê-lo ali, mesmo machucado, com feições doentias, mas vivo. Mesmo que ele estivesse derrotado por fora, cansado, para ela, ele ainda tinha o brilho perfeito que ela sempre tinha visto nele. Aquele menino branco, de cabelos pretos que nunca arrumavam, de olhos com um tom tão perfeito verde, os olhos que ela não esquecia, que não saía de sua cabeça, que o tempo não apagava. Mesmo em sua casa, parecia que ele ia apontar ali, aparecer dizendo que tudo tinha acabado e que enfim, podiam ser felizes sem nada atrapalhar. Porém, isso apenas aconteceria, ela sabia, quando Voldemort estivesse enfim acabado para sempre.  
E quando tudo acabasse, ele iria estar ali, com ela. Para sempre. 

**FIM**


End file.
